looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Amuck 2
Duck Amuck 2 is a sequel cartoon to Duck Amuck. Plot The episode starts with Daffy walking up to a blank screen he then tells the narrator that he wrote a script called Daffy Duck and the No Amuck! he tells him there will be sound, scenery, and color. He also says none of his body parts will be removed AND NOTHING ELSE! So he starts to talk about the script saying he will be a alien who will be bit by a radioactive shark, but the narrator grabs a marker and draws a ghost (who looks like Bugs) and Daffy screams so much that his skeleton pops out. He then says he put no scaring, changing, and messing with Daffy the narrator looks over the script and writes a note on it saying but he can do all those things in marker. Daffy makes a big gulp the narrator draws a scenery that looks like hell Daffy freaks out because his feet are on fire the narrator erases the hell drawing and draws Donald Duck who asks whats Daffy doing in his episode Daffy freaks out and throws Donald to the screen. Donald who's mad draws and throws hot chocalate in Daffy's eyes Daffy screams his face now bright red grabs Donald and takes the narrator's marker and drew a portal that inside looked like Disney and when Daffy threw Donald Daffy said "So long chinese duck buffet!" Daffy then threatens the narrator that he will make him feel the pain he's feeling now and in the first Duck Amuck. But the marker runs out and Daffy tries to run away but can't then the narrator draws a big diamond that Daffy wants but when he grabs it the narrator erases the top and draws an open diamond with thousands of spiders coming out. A spider scared Daffy falls to the ground yelling "don't bite me! don't bite me!" The narrator erases the spider's and Daffy gets up and says "Okay mister! Today I've been through spider's, Donald Duck, and hell! so I'm leaving!" But the narrator drew a buffet which Daffy couldn't miss, but the Narrator draws hot sause all over the food. Daffy's mouth is shooting fire and the narrator draws a glass of water which stops the mouth fire. Daffy gets up and says "Well now that my mouth is un-fired I really don't care what you do to me, Bugs once sent me to another dimension where I was a hippie! So try your best." But the narrator drew hippie clothes on Daffy and a giant pool. Causing Daffy to scream because he can't swim and he sounds like a hippie. "Hel-p! hel-p! This wa-tar is like totally killing me!" So the narrator erased the pool and the hippie clothes and turned Daffy into Superman called Super-duck. Daffy says "Super-duck! Okay!" So Daffy flew in the air and said "Faster then a speeding..." But the Narrator erased the Superman clothes and drew Batman clothes and Daffy said. "Bat-Duck? Okay then I'm Bat-Duck." But when Daffy fell he searched his wepons "Aaaauuuggghhh!!! I'm falling gadgets lets see batarang, batclaw, batnacks yum wait batclaw so Daffy shout the batclaw, but the Narrator erased the Batclaw and suit. Then drew a building and a Spider-Man suit and Daffy said. "Spider-Duck, okay?" So Daffy climbed the building, but the Narrator erased the suit and building and fell down. Daffy got up and the Narrator drew a thousand dogs, but Daffy said "Seriously I faced the Abominable Snowman a few dogs isn't going to hurt me." But the narrator turned Daffy into a rib cage and gave all the dogs two extra heads and the dogs attacked Daffy. Then it shows Porky Pig in a animation room closing the book showing Daffy being attacked and Porky says. "He d-din't send me a happy b-birthday email." And the episode ends with Porky walking away with the book. The End. Category:Shorts